


Choke on it Forever

by YureiYume



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mentions of sex but no actual sex, Other, Pain, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YureiYume/pseuds/YureiYume
Summary: It’s been almost five months and Lance has memorized their weekend routines: date nights with take-out or home-cooked meals, cuddling on the couch with something on the tv that leads to wandering hands, lips on skin, and then they’re taking him apart so easily, so in sync as if they’re used to this, as if they’ve been luring men in for years, devouring them mercilessly. Lance chokes on a moan at the way Keith breathes,“Fuck, you’re so good”and looks at them through half-lidded eyes, fucked out of his mind when Shiro comments,“You’re so sexy when you come for us.”





	Choke on it Forever

**Author's Note:**

> After two years, my emotionally abusive poly exes recently resurfaced and I decided to work out my trauma with this fic. I'm such a Sheith stan that it was hard to write them like this, but it's just a fic. I love my bbs and know that in reality, they'd treat any Third with nothing but love and respect. 
> 
> I posted this at 6:30am after staying up for hours trying to figure out how to write this, so sorry if it reads like shit.

It’s been almost five months and Lance has memorized their weekend routines: date nights with take-out or home-cooked meals, cuddling on the couch with something on the tv that leads to wandering hands, lips on skin, and then they’re taking him apart so easily, so in sync as if they’re used to this, as if they’ve been luring men in for years, devouring them mercilessly. Lance chokes on a moan at the way Keith breathes, “ _ Fuck, you’re so good _ ” and looks at them through half-lidded eyes, fucked out of his mind when Shiro comments, “ _ You’re so sexy when you come for us. _ ” 

 

He gets into his car the morning after, a warm feeling in his gut bubbling up through him in waves that makes him cover his face. He remembers the soft kiss he shared with each of them before he closed the door to their apartment and his heart sinks. He’s falling.  _ Hard _ . But there’s no way he could bring himself to tell them, not when they were exclusive for years before him and not when they approached him on that dating site, setting the boundary that they were just expanding their horizons, that whatever happened, happened, but that they were primarily adding some excitement to their relationship. He’d never been with two people before, let alone a couple, but who was Lance to resist? They were both stunning. But now here he was catching feelings for them, too entranced with the mind-blowing sex and the way they make him feel special. He’d really set himself up for failure with this one, didn’t he? But maybe it’d be okay. Maybe they’d at least talk about it. So after an hour of writing out and deleting words, he finally sends Shiro a “ _ hey um I think I like you. both of you. _ ” And after an agonizing few minutes, Shiro responds with, “ _ Oh. We’re flattered, Lance, but let’s keep things how they are, okay? I did say if something more comes out of this, it happens, but we should keep getting to know each other more. _ ” And oh.  _ Oh.  _ That hurts. But Lance bites back the sting clawing in his chest and resigns himself to respond with an “ok.” 

 

A few Fridays later, Lance shows up earlier than usual to surprise them, choosing to forego the usual text or phone call and lets himself inside with the spare key they kept under the rug. He assumes they don’t hear him, but when he steps inside, there’s an unmistakable low moan coming from the bedroom. They could be having a quickie before he got there. That’s a normal couple thing, right? Only it doesn’t sound like either of them and he suddenly feels nausea washing over him, his heart pounding in the back of his throat. He tiptoes towards the source, bedroom door slightly ajar enough for him to peek inside and there they are; shirtless and rutting against a guy he’s never seen before. Someone they had never mentioned. The scene is all too familiar, Shiro’s aroused voice cutting through with a “ _ You’re so fucking sexy _ ” and then Lance is gasping before he can stop himself, stumbling back and hitting the door adjacent to their room with a thud. They all turn to face the source and he hears Keith’s surprised, “ _ Lance? _ ” before he scrambles out of there, running towards the door, running outside, running, _ running  _ until his eyes burn and he speeds off dangerously back home while reprimanding himself over and over.

 

How many others had there been that he didn’t know about? How many secrets were they keeping? When they had praised him and called him “ _ special _ ,” did they know they were dragging him under, way over his head? Lance stares into space that night without sleeping. He ignores the texts and calls he receives from Keith and Shiro, muffling his sobs as the pain takes him in waves. He lies awake until light shines through his sheer blinds, his body heavy and hollow, throat raw and eyes sore. 

 

He breaks up with them the next day via text message, only it’s not really breaking up if they were never together, right? Keith responds with scathing insults that burn him to his core, accusing him of being ungrateful for everything they’d done for him, of being naive for thinking he was the only one. Shiro responds less frequently than Keith, but agrees with him, taking his side and saying how disappointed they are in him, that things could have led to a proper relationship, using Lance’s own feelings against him to try to reel him back in. They try to break him down while simultaneously trying to coax him to stay with them; that they can talk about it, that he can’t leave them, that he’s being selfish. And then it all clicks into place: the love bombing, monopolizing him but not willing to reciprocate the feelings, everything always leading to sex, knowing exactly what to say and do to always keep him wanting more. They were  _ using _ him. They were toying and manipulating him all along. Two sirens, lulling unsuspecting men to their demise. They were twisted creatures; they were  _ monsters _ . 

 

Lance read and re-reads the messages after they finally give up. He thought that maybe he had finally found someone,  _ someones _ , that saw past him being broken. That they saw past his insecurities and illnesses and accepted him as he was. But he was vulnerable, they knew, and they took advantage of it. Something broke in him then, everything too much, too real, and he sat there, looking but not looking, wondering how he got here and why he didn’t turn around at the first red flag. He turned off his phone and let it drop on the couch where he sat and replayed their entire relationship, analyzing every interaction, every word, every touch, until everything hurt and the world spun on itself and he couldn’t bear the weight of the blistering truth. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering, some of this is autobiographical, but I changed a lot of details. This fic is a pure projection of what I've been through and what I'm still going through, so yikes.


End file.
